ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
KIDS
KIDS was a children's television series aimed at children ages 1 to 8, created by Julie Mallory and Greg Muzik and produced by W!ldBrain Entertainment. It premiered in September 26, 2007 and ended on August 11th, 2017. The series features an armadillo puppet named Tammy and child presenters who read birthday cards, send out awards to kids who have been kind to the earth, teach manners etc. The show is similar to the Sunny Side Up Show on Sprout Trivia * the In the Night Castle... episode "Double Trouble" featured Falmoir, McCown, Lewis, and Fretz as contestants. Episode Format Opening Sequence The Theme Song (Special Day/Come on in everyone/Brand New Day) plays. Then it cuts to the classroom (2007-2015) or the park (2015-2017) where Tammy and the presenter will great the viewers, introduce the day of the week, check the date and weather, and introduce the theme. Closing Sequence From 2007-2015, the Presenter says "Yo! It's almost time to go!" and then after doing one more activity with Tammy, they say "See you next time" From 2015-2017, the Nighttime Hour was shown on Nick Jr. with a bedtime story, lullaby etc. It started with the song "Goodbye Sun" and ended with the song "Say Goodnight" and a countdown to Nicktoons was shown with presenter Charlie Katzenburg narrating Segments * Weather Report - a Segment where Tammy and the presenter check the Weather at the beginning * Dancey Dance moves - a segment which was also a game at nickjr.com. A kid dances with one of the presenters. From 2013 onward it was replaced by a different online game, Host Stories * Host Stories - a segment which was also a game at nickjr.com. Kids do their own versions of fairy tales which are acted out by Tammy and the presenter on TV. It ended in 2015 when the setting changed from School to Park * Birthday Time - a segment where the presenter reads birthday cards and birthday wishes, complete with a name scroll down below. the Birthday Cards portion of the segment was dropped in February 2016, but it returned for Nick Jr. House * Student Awards/Good Kid Awards - a segment where Tammy and the Presenter give out awards to kids who are being nice to the earth. In 2015 the segment was renamed "Good Kid Awards" because the setting changed from School to Park * Nick Jr. News - a Segment where Tammy and the Presenter give out news from their viewers. In 2013 the segment was replaced by NJFF * NJFF - a Segment where a viewer said their favorite Nick Jr. Show which replaced Nick Jr. News from 2013 onward. * Tell Tammy - a segment where a viewer tells Tammy and the Presenter about the day's theme. * Manner time - a segment where Tammy and the Presenters teach manners * Michael's Magic Pictures - a Segment where Michael Bruza draws pictures which often come to life hence the name * Isaac's Beat - a segment where Isaac Mirror beatboxes * Knock Knock Jokes - a segment where Frankie Muniz and Aaron Carter tell knock knock jokes Presenters Aside from a puppet named Tammy, real kid presenters filled out the gaps doing these activities * Tammy - a 3 year old Armadillo puppet who lives in the Park with Charlie, Lance, Dorothy, and Caroline. She lived in a school classroom before the setting change since its 2007 premiere. In 2012 she was given her own spinoff series of the same name. She still appears in Nick Jr. House in a segment called "Tammy at School" * Sean (Sean Fujiwara) - Sean, Erica, and Andrea joined Tammy as presenters when it first premiered in September 26th, 2007. On Christmas 2009 he announced he was leaving the Classroom because he and his family were moving to Ohio. His hosting duties were assumed by new presenters Xanthe and Xoe Vila on December 30th 2009. * Erica (Erica O'Barr) - Erica was the longest serving presenter on KIDS. She joined the show since its 2007 premiere and left in December 2013 because she was going to college. She only returned in November 2014 for a "Dancey Dance" segment. She still appears on Nick Jr. in KIDS' spinoff series, Tammy. She and Brayden got replaced by Lance Lewis and Dorothy McCown * Andrea (Andrea Augustus) - Sean, Erica, and Andrea joined Tammy as presenters when it first premiered in September 26th, 2007. She left in February 11th, 2008 because she was doing a musical project. * Brayden (Brayden Blackburn) - Brayden joined Sean, Erica, and Tammy in February 20th, 2008. His final appearance as a presenter was on December 13th, 2013 because he had to focus on more art. He presents Romp N'Roll at Home. ''He and Erica were replaced by Lance Lewis and Dorothy McCown * Xanthe and Xoe (Xanthe and Xoe Vila) - Xoe and Xanthe joined Tammy, Brayden, and Erica as presenters in December 30th, 2009. In June 13th, 2014 they announced they were leaving because they were moving away with their family. They were replaced by Caroline, portrayed by Caroline Johnson. * Maddie (Maddie Fretz) - Maddie joined Xoe, Xanthe, Erica, Brayden, and Tammy as presenters in November 1st, 2010. In June 1st, 2012 she left due to sickness. She was replaced by Charlie, portrayed by Charlie Katzenburg * Charlie (Charlie Falmoir) - Charlie joined Tammy, Erica, Brayden, Xoe and Xanthe as presenters in June 18th, 2012. She still appears in Nick Jr. as one of the presenters on Nick Jr. House. She also appears on Nickelodeon's ''Upbeat Retreat * Lance (Lance Lewis) - Comedian Lance Lewis joined Tammy, Charlie, Xanthe and Xoe as one of the two presenters replacing Erica and Brayden. He joined on December 30th 2013 and is still one of the presenters on Nick Jr. House. He also appears on Nickelodeon's Lance's House * Dorothy (Dorothy McCown) - Dorothy joined Tammy, Charlie, Xanthe, and Xoe as one of the two presenters replacing Erica and Brayden. She joined on January 16th 2014. She left in March 2017 because she and Johnson created their new show Show Me, Show Me * Caroline (Caroline Johnson) - Caroline joined Tammy, Charlie, Dorothy, and Lance as presenters replacing Xoe and Xanthe in June 2014. She and McCown left in 2017 to pursue new show Show Me, Show Me * Isaac (Isaac Mirror) - Isaac has a segment where he beatboxes called Isaac's Beat * Michael (Michael Bruza) - Michael has a segment where he draws called Michael's Magic Pictures * Frankie (Frankie Muniz) and Aaron (Aaron Carter) - Frankie and Aaron have a segment where they tell knock knock jokes called Knock Knock Jokes Other Characters * Sammy is Tammy's Cousin. He makes occasional appearances * Mr. Mailman is a giant hand who appeared on KIDS during birthdays. He was dropped in 2015 because the setting changed from school to park Critism In 2014 Sprout Presenter Carly Ciarrochi found it as a "Sunny Side Up Show Ripoff", solely due to the fact that there is a puppet co-host Guests * Dora the Explorer - Dora, Boots * Blue's Clues - Blue, Joe * Backyardagains - Pablo * Yo Gabba Gabba! - DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, Plex * the Fresh Beat Band - Kiki, Marina, Twist, Shout * Mike the Knight - Mike * PAW Patrol - Marshall, Chase * Lalaloopsy - Jewel Sparkles, Bea Spells a Lot * Alisa Besher * Michael Bruza * Isaac Mirror * Aaron Carter * Frankie Muniz * Tammy - Tammy's Mom, Tammy's Dad * Shimmer and Shine - Shimmer, Shine * Little Charmers - Lavender, Posie, Hazel Current Shows * Yo Gabba Gabba * Wow Wow Wubbzy * PAW Patrol * Dora & Friends: Into the City * Wallykazaam Category:Preschooler Shows Category:2007 television series debuts Category:2017 television series endings Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Wildbrain Category:TV Shows set in Richmond Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows